


Дни нашей жизни

by Alex80mph, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсена, примерного мужа и отца, наконец заарканивает Марвел. Неожиданно случается побочный эффект.<br/>Примечание: не-АУ (оба Джея — актёры Сверхъестественного. Жизнь Джареда в фике немного отличается от его реальной жизни).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни нашей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только после деанона с разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Дни нашей жизни"

Дженсен лежит на шезлонге лицом вниз. Под рукой потеет стакан с водой, ноги потеют в шлепанцах, которые Дженсену лень скинуть. Над головой шелестят крылья зонта. От воды в бассейне тянет свежестью.  
  
Лето в Малибу идеальное. В нём нет духоты Лос-Анджелеса и безжалостного жара Далласа. Здесь Дженсен, который, в принципе, равнодушен к солнцу, наслаждается летом. Он приучился часами валяться у бассейна, иногда с Джей Джей, реже сам. Совсем редко — с Данниль. Она не любит открытое пространство в самый разгар дня, предпочитает, как настоящая луизианская девочка, отсиживаться в тени дома до самого вечера.  
  
А вот Джей Джей, она, как и папочка, тоже влюблена в погоду Малибу. С самого утра кроха требует вынести её на свежий воздух. Марика, их бессменная няня, раньше выносила крутящееся детское креслице, ставила его в тень и включала вереницу игрушек, что крутились над головой и пели разными голосами. Джей Джей не слышно было часами. Теперь, когда дочка подросла, Дженсен взял на себя её развлечение на заднем дворе дома.  
  
Вокруг бассейна натянули цветную сетку высотой в четыре фута. С цветом, правда, вышла лажа. Яркий оранжевый притягивал Джей Джей, как магнит, Дженсен уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз он выпутывал дочь из спасительных ячеек. Но всё же, это было лучше, чем вылавливать её сачком из бассейна по семь раз на дню.  
  
С утра, пока солнце не успело ещё подняться высоко, Дженсен запрыгивал в бассейн, делал с десяток коротких кругов, а потом принимал из рук Данниль визжащую от восторга Джей Джей и катал её в надувном круге.  
  
Круг подарил Джаред, поэтому он был красного цвета с коричневыми и розовыми быками по диаметру. Данниль, увидев его, смеялась до слёз, но выкидывать подарок никто и не думал.  
  
Когда Джей Джей уставала — а чаще, когда Дженсен замечал посиневшие губы — ребёнка извлекали, вытирали насухо, кормили и укладывали спать тут же, в волшебное поющее кресло, уже новое, больше размером. Дженсен устраивался рядом, прятал голову в тень зонта, брался за книгу или сценарий и засыпал на третьей странице.  
  
Вот и сегодня — Дженсен поворачивает голову, отлипая щекой от покрывала — мелочь спит, посапывая открытым ртом. Над ней щебечут разноцветные птички и бабочки. В руке кроха сжимает ручку любимого совочка. За ночь Данниль и Дженсен вынимают этот совок из детского рта раза по три каждый.  
  
— Вот же, — хрипит со сна Дженсен. — Белой завистью, мелочь.  
  
— Тоже совочка не хватает? — интересуется Данниль.  
  
Она красивая, его жена, в белом платье с золотыми украшениями. Дженсену нравится представлять её в кадре. Каждый раз, как он видит Данниль, он строит вокруг неё интерьер, заполняет его реквизитом, размещая всё так, чтобы подчеркнуть выгодный ракурс. Вздёрнутый нос, полную улыбку рта, изгиб плеча.  
  
Дженсен знал, что актриса из Данниль слабенькая. Но неважнецкую игру компенсировала живая мимика и глаза, самое главное достоинство Данниль: искристые, лукавые, сочного чайного цвета. Дженсену нравились выразительные глаза. Если бы он набрался, наконец, мужества, бросил бы актёрство и окончательно ушёл в режиссуру, то снимал бы артхаусные короткометражки, без слов, одно сплошное любование красивыми людьми. Истории тел, истории ярких глаз.  
  
Звонит спрятанный под шезлонгом телефон. Ферджи утверждает, что небольшая вечеринка никому не повредит, а значит, звонит Эд, агент Дженсена.  
  
Эд, Эдди Земекис, чем-то неуловимо напоминает Дженсену Крипке. Он куда моложе, собраннее, лучше одевается и не облысел ещё окончательно. Но есть в нём что-то, то ли в нервных поворотах, то ли в пулемётной очереди монологов, что заставляет Дженсена неоднократно называть Эда Эриком.  
  
Эд, который не Эрик, обещал Дженсена не тревожить этим летом. Сказал: «Только в экстренном случае, Дженсен, отдыхай, Дженс, никаких тревог».  
  
Ага. Конечно.  
  
Дженсен выуживает телефон и отвечает, глядя на Данниль утомлённым взглядом.  
  
— Что уже случилось?  
  
— Дженсен, — вздыхает Эд в трубке. Он, как всегда, то ли куда-то бежит, то ли кого-то подрезает. — Я обещал не звонить.  
  
— Ты обещал не звонить, — монотонно повторяет Дженсен, и Данниль прыскает.  
  
— Но случилось нечто невообразимое, — пыхтит Эд.  
  
Дженсен усаживается, кривя губы. Ему нравится реакция Данниль на его гримасы. Всегда приятно, когда над тобой смеётся жена.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Мне звонила Сара Финн. — Дженсен хмурится. Имя знакомое, что-то большое, что-то… — Они хотят с тобой встретиться.  
  
Данниль присаживается на корточки, заглядывая Дженсену в глаза. Она вскидывает голову вопросительно. Дженсен недоумённо поднимает брови.  
  
— Кто — они?  
  
— Дженсен, — у Эда, если верить его судорожным вздохам, сердечный приступ. — Сара, Стэн Ли и Джосс. Уидон, Дженсен. Джосс Уидон.  
  
Дженсен завёл Эдди два года назад, сразу после окончания съёмок последнего эпизода «Сверхъестественного». Тогда канал дал ему понять, предложить постоянную занятость пока не может. И Дженсен решил всё же рискнуть и попробовать себя в больших фильмах.  
  
Он не брался за все предложения подряд, впервые в жизни наслаждаясь свободой. Старался перебирать жанрами, хотя не очень-то и выходило изначально. Всё таки клеймо охотника за привидениями жгло крепко, и Дженсен откладывал десятки одинаковых сценариев со скупыми диалогами, дешёвыми спецэффектами и пейзажами Миннесоты.  
  
Джаред вот не заморачивался. После «Сверхъестественного» он снялся сразу в трёх фильмах, средней степени дерьмовости, но зато — разных. Это помогло избавиться от приставки «Сэм Винчестер» на страничке ИМДБ, и Джаред пустился во все киношные тяжкие.  
  
Они встречались с Дженсеном часто, несколько раз в неделю, пили пиво, гоняли шары на бильярде, ходили на концерты или матчи. Обычно Джаред возвращался с ним ночевать. У него даже была своя спальня на первом этаже, рядом с Дженсеновым кабинетом. Там на полках лежали сценарии, которые почитывал Джаред, в углу стояла подаренная Дженсеном клюшка для гольфа — Джаред ни с кем больше в гольф не играл, чем Дженсен тайно и яростно гордился — и пахло там, несмотря на частую уборку, всегда Падалеки. Его крепким потом, одеколоном после бритья, подаренным мамой на Рождество, и немного — псиной.  
  
Иногда по субботам они ходили в парк или на ярмарку: Дженсен с Данниль и Джей Джей и Джаред с Томасом и Элиотом. Такое случалось совсем уж редко, Женевьев почти не появлялась в Эл-Эй, а с детьми так и подавно.  
  
Джаред развёлся сразу после окончания «Сверхъестественного» и уже через полгода устроил каминг-аут, попутно распрощавшись со Спило.  
  
Его репутация волшебным образом не пострадала, наверное, потому, что Джаред интуитивно вёл себя идеально для только что выбравшегося из шкафа гея. В интервью Эллен он публично извинился перед Женевьев, назвал время их брака лучшими годами своей жизни, а обоих сыновей — подарком судьбы. Он не обзавёлся бойфрендом, не светился пьяным и полуобнажённым на таблоидных сайтах, вместо этого снимался в кино, один фильм за другим. То ли потому, что Джаред так и не пробился в список героев боевиков, то ли потому, что его первые после «Сверхъестественного» комедии были действительно смешными, но его каминг-аут зрители приняли легко. Дженсен, несмотря на свою нелюбовь к Интернет-форумам, следил за зрительской реакцией на нового Падалеки внимательно.  
  
Его лучший друг отделался лёгким испугом.  
  
Дженсен посоветовал Джареду своего Эдди в качестве агента.  
  
— Поверь, старик, он достаёт лучшие сценарии в Голливуде.  
  
Это было преувеличением, конечно, Эд никогда не сидел за одним столом с лучшими агентами Лос-Анджелеса. Но он не гнушался подкупами, имел на кнопках быстрого набора несколько подающих надежды артхаусных студий и когда-то переспал с самой Шер, после чего ему удалось пристроить некоторых своих актёров в фильмы категории «А». Любая ассоциация со звёздами первой величины, пусть даже самая отдалённая, в Голливуде всегда работала «на ура».  
  
С тех пор у них с Джаредом появился ещё один общий пункт в списке, состоявшем из братьев Винчестеров, троих детей на полторы семьи и винодельной компании, на которую Джаред после развода почему-то почти забил, а Дженсен занимался со всей серьёзностью. Эд любил их обоих по-разному. Уловив неразборчивость Джареда, он слал тому всё подряд. Дженсена же оберегал от неинтересных проектов, пусть они и могли бы теоретически принести неплохие деньги или определённого рода славу. Вот и насчёт лета они договорились: Эд обещал звонить только в экстренном случае. В случае огромного куша.  
  
— И с чем?  
  
— С Человеком-Муравьём, Дженсен, — отвечает Эд дрожащим голосом.  
  
Дженсен окончательно теряется.  
  
— Там же полностью утверждён состав. Что ты мне голову морочишь, Эдди? Сам же вздыхал этой весной, когда объявили окончательный список актёров.  
  
— Они отказались от Рудда. Говорят, что разошлись по-хорошему, но я слышал, что самому Джоссу не понравились пробы. Уж очень он утончённый в динамике. Джосс захотел кого-то попроще, поагрессивнее. Он позвонил мне лично, Дженс. Они хотят именно тебя.  
  
Дженсен вытягивается на шезлонге. У него пересохло во рту и печёт обгоревший нос. Данниль смотрит на него с её привычной полуулыбкой.  
  
— А я, значит, не утончённый, да, Эдди?  
  
— Ты у меня альфа-самец, Эклз, — Эд смеётся прерывистым смехом. — Самый что ни на есть супергерой. Мать твою, — добавляет он с опозданием. За все пятьдесят шесть лет в шоу-бизнесе Эдди так и не научился материться.  
  
— В самый раз для Человека-Муравья, значит.  
  
Данниль беззвучно охает и тут же закрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Глаза у неё сияют.  
  
— В яблочко. Собирайся, встреча завтра в восемь. Текст для прослушивания я тебе высылаю на почту. Оплошаешь, я тебя сброшу с моста.  
  
— Я не подведу тебя, старик, — обещает Дженсен и движением большого пальца завершает разговор.  
  
— Похоже, дорогая, — потягивается он с деланным равнодушием, — мне придётся прервать отпуск.  
  
Данниль визжит и падает на него. У шезлонга подкашиваются ножки, Дженсен с Данниль валятся на мраморный пол, смеясь и кувыркаясь. От шума Джей Джей просыпается и начинает плакать. Они торопятся к ней вместе, рука об руку, Данниль подхватывает дочь первой и кружит её.  
  
— Папочка станет суперзвездой, детка. Самой настоящей суперзвездой.  
  
— С антеннами на голове, — ворчит Дженсен.  
  
— Ты будешь звонить Джареду? — спрашивает Данниль, целуя Джей Джей в лоб.  
  
— Нет, — ухмыляется Дженсен. — Потерплю до после прослушивания. И потом: я хочу видеть его рожу, когда буду говорить ему.  
  
***  
  
Над Лос-Анджелесом висит едва заметная утренняя дымка. Шоссе забито, как в час пик. Впрочем, здесь семь утра понедельника — это самый что ни на есть час пик. Дженсен бросает нервный возглас в сторону серого пикапа, дёрнувшегося в его ряд, даже не соизволив включить поворотник. Ему жарко, хотя в машине на полную работает кондиционер, руки на руле потеют.  
  
Он проснулся на час раньше, чем нужно было, и всё выигранное время потратил, выбирая, что надеть. Данниль заливалась беззвучным смехом, глядя, как он выбрасывает из шкафа рубашки и футболки, джинсы и слаксы.  
  
— Что ты ржёшь, мать твою? Помогла бы лучше. Что надевают на встречу с Джоссом Уидоном?  
  
— Откуда мне знать, дорогуша? Я никогда не встречалась даже с Джереми Карвером.  
  
— А, блядь.  
  
С Данниль у Дженсена всё было странно. Он влюбился в неё, ещё когда она встречалась с Райли, и долгое время пытался одновременно обратить на себя её внимание и при этом не стать тем парнем, что отбил девушку у друга. Данниль понравилась Дженсену своим двуликим характером. Она одновременно была настоящей южанкой, слегка жеманной и игривой, как ласка, и в то же время умудрялась казаться своим в доску парнем. С ней можно было смотреть бейсбол и выбирать новые туфли под костюм, купленный на один раз. Харрис была лучшей подружкой и — как позже оказалось — прекрасной любовницей, смелой и противоречиво нежной. Например, никто во всей Калифорнии не делал так минет.  
  
После рождения Джей Джей Данниль изменилась. Дженсен не хотел сравнивать, не хотел, но не мог не. Она стала настоящей женщиной, степенной и слегка замедленной. Её сумасшедшинка пропала, и Дженсен не раз ловил себя на том, как пытается отыскать в жене прежнюю задиру Харрис, не дававшую спокойно спать всем из их компании. Данниль-любовница, женственная южанка, расцвела по новой. Данниль-дружбан в безразмерной рубашке и потёртых джинсах исчезла из жизни Дженсена.  
  
Задумавшись, Дженсен едва не пропускает свой съезд. Он выворачивает руль вправо, получает в ухо пронзительный гудок того самого серого пикапа и в последний момент вписывается в полосу, сворачивающую в центр.  
  
Он нервничает из-за собеседования. Не из-за самого его факта, а потому, что понятия не имеет, чего ждать. Присланный Эдом текст он выучил, это ерунда, там всего три страницы: диалог, переходящий во внутренний монолог. Человек-Муравей — тот ещё зануда, почище Бэтмена. Дело не в тексте. Его колбасит из-за неопределённости. С одной стороны, Уидон хочет видеть его лично, Дженсена Эклза собственной персоной. Это не прослушивание, где роль нужно выдирать зубами у сотни таких же талантливых парней с симметричными чертами лица. Вроде бы должно быть легче. А ни фига. Личное собеседование кажется Дженсену слишком пристальным, въедливым, особенно учитывая, что его будут рассматривать под микроскопом одновременно все боссы Марвела и крупнейшие шишки Уорнеров.  
  
— Ёбаный цирк, — цедит сквозь зубы Дженсен, чувствуя, как за шиворот выбранной в конце концов рубашки закатывается крупная капля пота.  
  
Точно как Падалеки в жаркий ванкуверский день, когда у него тёк грим, и он, виновато смеясь, просил у девочек-гримёров ещё салфеток и пудры. И Дженсен, закатывая глаза и кривя рот, вытирал влажные виски, мокрую кромку у лба и загорелую ямку шеи, где из-за ворота футболки выглядывали пятна витилиго, появлявшиеся у него после лета. Дженсена всегда необъяснимым образом трогали леопардовые пятна на коже Джареда. Будто наружу выступала единственная слабость Падалеки, который во всём остальном был совершенным.  
  
Воспоминание о Джареде успокаивает Дженсена, направляет его нервозность в другое русло. Он всё ещё чувствует нервное напряжение, но уже по-другому, по-хорошему, как перед самым выходом на сцену, когда все слова забылись, потому что тебе не нужно их помнить осознанно, они живут в твоём персонаже, они логичны в нём, и ты знаешь, что когда настанет нужный момент, слова всплывут сами собой.  
  
Эд ждёт его в холле продюсерского офиса. При виде его Дженсена попускает, как после косячка: Эдди буквально колотит мелкой дрожью, он измял кожаную папку с планшетом и изгрыз подаренную ему когда-то Дженсеном Монблан. На столике перед ним лежит исписанная страничка из блокнота.  
  
— Нули считаешь, старик? — спрашивает Дженсен, пожимая Эду руку.  
  
— Сам с собой в крестики-нолики играю. Ожидание убьёт меня. Они все уже на месте, целый час сидят в комнате. Что они там все делают, ума не приложу. Пересматривают «Дни нашей жизни», не иначе.  
  
Дженсен стонет.  
  
— Спасибо. Именно эту картинку я и хотел представить себе в эту минуту.  
  
— Ты был там очень неплох, Эклз, — клокочет смехом Эдди. — Выше на голову всех остальных, так точно.  
  
— Именно поэтому я получу роль Человека-Муравья.  
  
— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами Эд. — Кто знает.  
  
Дверь в зал, где большие шишки студии уже час смотрят на Эрика Брэди, открывается. Невысокий седой тип при полном параде выходит к ним с широкой профессиональной улыбкой.  
  
— Эдди, Дженсен, меня зовут Джозеф Кауфман, я юрист, занимавшийся вашим контрактом. Проходите, будем говорить по делу.  
  
Дженсен втягивает губы в рот. Ему нужна всего одна секунда, чтобы собраться и шагнуть в комнату, где, вероятно, решится важнейший вопрос в его актёрской карьере. Эд кладёт ему ладонь на спину, незаметно для Кауфмана напрягает кончики пальцев.  
  
— Мы готовы.  
  
Хрена с два Дженсен готов, но он распрямляет плечи, улыбается в ответ и входит во врата Ада.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким старым. Отставшим от жизни, покрытым мхом и плесенью. Просроченным куском мяса.  
  
В большой комнате со стеклянной стеной за овальным столом сидит один сплошной молодняк. Сара Финн, та самая, которой Эд пугал Дженсена больше всего: «Она самая главная, Дженсен, не ведись на то, что она баба, её решение — последнее», с завязанной в узел копной кучерявых рыжих волос выглядит лет на двадцать, не больше. Уидон, который, Дженсен знает — знает! он гуглил — старше его на пятнадцать лет, высунув язык, лихорадочно рисует что-то на бумажке цветными карандашами. Даже столетний Стэн Ли кажется загримированным подростком, с его бабочкой в горошек и очках в золотой оправе. Дженсен приглаживает футболку на животе. Похоже, он опять поправился в своём Малибу.   
  
Контраст подчёркивают юристы: в идеальных костюмах, с идеальными причёсками, идеальными лицами. Конечно, у Марвела даже в юротдел набирают из массовки.  
  
Ситуацию спасает только Кауфман, с классической седой бородкой, и Эдди, потный и запыхавшийся Эдди. Дженсену хочется обнять его и поблагодарить за всё.  
  
Дженсена приветствуют тепло. Джосс бросает карандаши, жмёт руку, похлопывая по спине, и требует называть его исключительно Джоссом. Сара машет со своего места, Стэн широко разводит руками и кричит: «Привет, Эклз». Будто они позавчера вместе пили под футбол. «Господи, — думает Дженсен, не теряя лица, — это же Стэн, мать его, Ли. Как я умудрился сюда попасть?»  
  
Разговор, как и предупреждал Эд, ведёт Сара.  
  
— Очень рады тебя видеть, Дженсен. Садись и давай сразу к делу. Кауфман приготовил твой контракт.  
  
Хитрожопый Марвел делает всё наоборот. Сначала они составляют контракт под конкретного актёра, а потом уже приглашают того на прослушивание. Хочешь — соглашайся, не хочешь — дверь у тебя за спиной. В своё время через эту процедуру проходил и Джаред, пробовавшийся в «Хранителей Галактики». Он даже демонстрировал Дженсену свою копию контракта без подписей. Теперь такая же есть у Дженсена.  
  
Ему до чесотки хочется найти страницу с финансовыми условиями, но сначала его ждёт прослушивание.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Сара, отклонившись на стуле. — Ты знаешь, что мы очень хотим тебя на роль Скотта Лэнга.  
  
— Я просто сплю и вижу, — поднимает палец Джосс. — Буквально.  
  
Дженсен улыбается.  
  
— Так что можешь начинать.  
  
— А мы посмотрим, — добавляет Стэн с акульей улыбкой.  
  
В центре комнаты стоит стул, на который направлена камера. Дженсен усаживается, расставляет колени, опирается на них локтями.  
  
— Привет, я Дженсен Эклз, прослушивание на роль Скотта Лэнга для фильма «Человек-Муравей».  
  
Он привычен к прослушиваниям, и количество людей, наблюдающих за ним, его никогда не беспокоило. Наоборот, именно этой секунды в подобных встречах он ждёт больше всего. Тонкости контракта, деньги, проценты с прибыли — это всё, конечно, интересно. Но в первую очередь Дженсен — актёр, и ему хочется показать свои актёрские способности.  
  
Кусок, присланный ему Эдом по почте — из самого начала истории, момент, когда Эрик ссорится со своим другом Крисом из-за костюма Человека-Муравья. В диалоге есть с чем поиграться, как и во всём персонаже.  
  
— Я буду читать за Хэнка, — предлагает Джосс. Он встал и устроился за камерой, так, чтобы его не было в кадре.  
  
Дженсен рассеянно кивает. Он уже в образе, готов вернуть Хэнку Пиму его костюм, теперь, после спасения дочери, ненужный Скотту Лэнгу.  
  
— Он больше подойдёт тебе, — читает Джосс. Он не играет, не помогает Дженсену, слова звучат монотонно, без нужных интонаций и пауз.  
  
— Нет, что вы. Я всего лишь хотел спасти Кэсси, док.  
  
— С помощью костюма ты сделал куда больше. И сможешь сделать ещё.  
  
Дженсен отрицательно качает головой. Сила костюма его пугает. Он не хочет её, она его страшит.  
  
— Я не один из ваших супергероев, профессор. Я всего лишь единожды оступившийся раз человек, которому нужно было вытащить с того света свою дочь. И всё. Во мне нет мотивации Тони Старка или жизненной силы Стива. Я всего лишь человек, док.  
  
Дженсен чувствует в себе усталость Скотта, ощущает, как опускаются уголки глаз, вытягивается лицо. Он стареет всем телом, хотя Дженсен и Скотт практически одногодки.  
  
— Друг мой, — читает Уидон, — только человек может стать супергероем.  
  
— Я не сумею, — Дженсен поглаживает ладонью ткань собственной толстовки, изображающей костюм. — Не смогу.  
  
— Но ты знаешь, что должен, правда?  
  
Дженсен тянет, тянет, считая секунды нужной паузы.  
  
Наконец, он поднимает голову.  
  
— Да. Знаю.  
  
Дженсен физически ощущает тишину в комнате. Сейчас, когда диалог закончился и он больше не Скотт Лэнг, а снова Дженсен Эклз, в нём опять прорастают сомнения. Каждое сказанное слово кажется неверным, интонации неправильными, паузы — слишком короткими или слишком затянутыми.  
  
— Неплохо, — говорит Стэн. Дженсен изумлённо смотрит, как Ли с невозмутимым лицом протирает очки. — Очень даже неплохо.  
  
— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я хотел именно его, — говорит Уидон. — Какого же из него можно будет слепить Скотта. Ты же видишь, Сара, правда видишь?  
  
— Вижу, — улыбается Сара. — Ещё как.  
  
Дженсен выдыхает и нервно смеётся, почёсывая висок.  
  
— Рад, что вам понравилось, парни.  
  
— Честно говоря, для меня прослушивание было формальностью, — Джосс выходит из-за камеры и протягивает Дженсену руку. — Я всего лишь хотел продемонстрировать свою правоту этим двоим упрямцам.  
  
— Я должна была увидеть этот неописуемый талант, о котором Джосс столько твердил, собственными глазами, — улыбается Сара. — Но теперь я не сомневаюсь.  
  
— А я вот сомневался, — важно кивает головой Стэн. — Тебе придётся перекраситься в рыжего, парень. Уорнеры изгрызут себе локти, — поворачивается он к Кауфману. — Давай свои бумажки, старик. Мистеру Муравью нужно узнать, сколько мы ему платим.  
  
Платят Дженсену немного. Миллион двести тысяч и ни цента с прибылей самого фильма. Этого, впрочем, он и ожидал. Дополнительно заработать можно будет только на сувенирке. Дженсен морщится, представляя постельное бельё со своей рогатой рожей. Он даже знает, кто больше всего порадуется. И нет, это не мама.  
  
Эд рядом с ним многозначительно хмыкает, переворачивая страницу.  
  
— Полная эксклюзивность?  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Кауфман. — Мы не хотим, чтобы имя Дженсена ассоциировалось с каким-либо ещё проектом за время съёмок и промо-тура фильма. Он должен быть только наш.  
  
— Какие вы собственники, — бормочет Дженсен, и Сара смеётся.  
  
— Боюсь, ты попал, Дженсен.  
  
— Я ещё ничего не подписал, — сопротивляется он, но все в комнате знают, что его возражения — пустые. От Марвела не уходят, а если и уходят, то только дураки, умеющие считать деньги лишь в конце недели.   
  
Он переворачивает страницу за страницей, вчитываясь в нюансы страховки на случай несчастного случая — это всё-таки блокбастер, пусть у Дженсена и будет дублёр. Отдельно оговоренный размер трейлера с высоким потолком его забавляет, а вот вероятное количество путешествий на мировые премьеры откровенно пугает. Так же, как и странный пункт про возможность появления на американских красных дорожках с партнёром.  
  
— Я не очень понял этот момент, — честно признаётся он. — С партнёром по съёмкам?  
  
Кауфман выпрямляется и торжественно поправляет очки.  
  
— Мистер Эклз, — начинает он, — компания Марвел гордится своей либеральностью и демократичным подходом к личной жизни актёров, снимающихся в наших фильмах. Мы, естественно, требуем от актёра сохранять лицо на время контракта и не попадать в компрометирующие истории с алкоголем, наркотиками или, не дай бог, нарушением закона. Нас, однако, не беспокоит сексуальная ориентация актёра, и мы не настаиваем на том, чтобы актёр, даже ведущий актёр франшизы, поддерживал гетеросексуальный имидж.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Вам не обязательно продлевать контракт с вашей «бородой» ради нашего фильма. И, тем более, появляться с ней на красной дорожке. Если у вас есть постоянный — или не постоянный — партнёр, вы можете совершенно спокойно привезти его на любую американскую премьеру.  
  
— Постоянный партнёр? — Дженсен оборачивается и смотрит на Сару. — Какой постоянный партнёр?  
  
— Дженсен, — Стэн откидывается на стуле. — Мистер Кауфман хочет сказать, что, если ты захочешь устроить каминг-аут, студия не будет тебе мешать. Мы живём в двадцать первом веке, и Голливуд, наконец, тоже это понял.  
  
***  
  
— Постоянный партнёр! — ревёт Дженсен. — Либеральная студия, мать их! Каминг-аут на красной дорожке.  
  
Он стучит кружкой по столу, а Джаред запрокидывается назад всем телом. Он уже прошёл стадию громогласного смеха и теперь хохочет беззвучно, подрагивая крупной дрожью.  
  
— Дженс, — стонет он, — Дженсен, перестань.  
  
— Я, мать их, никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько полным дебилом. И смотрят, главное, на меня, все как один с жалостью. Клинический, мол, случай пидараса в шкафу.  
  
Джаред качает головой, вытирая крупные слёзы, текущие из глаз.  
  
— У меня сейчас пресс надорвётся.  
  
— Он у тебя железный, Падалеки, что ты жалуешься?  
  
Они сидят в «Старом Дуге», где столы меняли последний раз ещё до того, как Штаты отобрали Калифорнию у Мексики. Тут пиво стоит пять долларов стакан, текила — пять долларов за шот, а чили, острый, как каблуки Данниль — пять долларов за тарелку. Дженсен нашёл это место, ещё когда только приехал в Голливуд, и с тех пор приводит сюда своих лучших друзей и скрывает его от своих девушек.  
  
— Могу себе представить лицо Эдди, — говорит чуть успокоившийся Джаред. Он только приехал после съёмок в Нью-Йорке, где нахватался снобского акцента. Дженсен дразнит его, называя Джонни Деппом.  
  
— Эта скотина даже бровью не повела, — вспыхивает в очередной раз Дженсен. — Ещё и за заботу поблагодарил, слышишь?  
  
Джаред взрывается очередным приступом смеха.  
  
Дженсен не помнит, как он ушёл с переговоров, никому не оторвав голову. Он был в такой ярости, что даже не мог сразу вести машину, ему пришлось отсиживаться на стоянке, в ожидании, пока сердце успокоится и перестанут так сильно дрожать руки.  
  
Никто никогда не знал о нём. Никто.  
  
Ни дома, в школе или, не дай бог, в семье. Ни в Голливуде, его первый агент Аарон, который сразу намекнул, что с его, Дженсена, внешностью, можно было бы пробиться наверх очень быстро и просто. На съёмочных площадках ходили слухи, но тогда слухи ходили обо всех, и никто всерьёз не цеплялся за них, если сам актёр не давал повода.  
  
Дженсен не давал. Он никому не давал.  
  
Пока не появился Джаред.  
  
Падалеки его не спрашивал. Он не проверял аккуратно, как делали некоторые, не отпускал скользких шуточек, потирая потные руки, не рассказывал о собственных похождениях, следя за реакцией.  
  
Он просто подошёл однажды после съёмочного дня и поцеловал Дженсена. Без языка, киношных постанываний и прочей еботы. Поцеловал так, будто делал это каждое утро и каждый вечер, и Дженсен моментально представил себе эти не-случившиеся поцелуи: нежные утренние и неторопливые вечерние.   
  
— У тебя блёстки на губах, — сказал Джаред и вытер большим пальцем нижнюю, слегка оттянув.  
  
— Это от платья Тэйлор, наверное.  
  
— Я так и подумал, — сказал Джаред. — К тебе или ко мне?  
  
Они тогда оба жили в совершенно одинаковых квартирах, снятых студией, даже окна выходили на один и тот же парк. Разница была в одном этаже, и всю дорогу домой они яростно спорили, к кому будет лучше пойти.  
  
Их споры продолжались почти два года, и никогда больше Дженсен не был так счастлив, как в эти ванкуверские сезоны. Джаред будто снял с него печать, раскрыл письмо и зачитал до дыр. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга, превращая секс в изнурительные и увлекательные соревнования. Кто дольше не кончит. Кто кончит первым. Сможет ли кто-то кончить без прикосновения к члену (Джаред). Кто первым освоит технику глубокого минета (Дженсен).  
  
Однажды Джаред спросил, чего бы Дженсену хотелось больше всего. Стояла глубокая ночь, рассмотреть выражение лица Джареда не было никакой возможности, и, наверное, именно поэтому Дженсен повернул голову, прижался губами к уху и прошептал вслух то, в чём не признавался себе даже в мыслях.  
  
Джаред позволил себя привязать: запястья к изголовью кровати, а щиколотки к уголкам изножья. У него встало, пока Дженсен возился с верёвками. У них обоих встало, но от себя Дженсен ожидал подобной реакции. А вот то, что член Джареда будет подрагивать на животе, влажно блестя маленькой дырочкой, что Джаред будет дышать тяжело, постоянно облизывать губы и называть Дженсена затихарённым извращенцем — это было как исполнение полузабытого эротического сна, от которого просыпаешься с залитыми спермой простынями.  
  
Обездвиженный Джаред ругался и дёргался, подкидывал бёдра, ударяя членом о напряжённый живот. Дженсен сначала смотрел, не двигаясь, а потом принялся трогать и облизывать — везде.  
  
Падалеки всегда был отзывчивый, как струна. Сейчас же под Дженсеном он пел всем телом. Он был разный: суховатая кожа пяток, колючие волоски голеней, неожиданно нежная кожа бёдер и вытончавшие изгибы локтей, грубые локти, бархатистый живот и упругие кончики пальцев. Жирноватые веки и обметанные губы, пружинистый пупок и липкая головка члена. Шершавая мошонка и ребристая дырка между твёрдыми, мохнатыми половинками задницы.  
  
Когда Дженсен, наконец, вставил ему, Джаред уже кончил один раз, от одних только прикосновений. Он кривился и крутился на члене, умоляя Дженсена либо прекратить и дать ему прийти в себя, либо двигаться быстрее: «Мать твою, это чересчур, Дженс, я никогда ещё, никогда».  
  
Они оба никогда ещё не улетали так далеко и так легко, и Дженсен не мог понять, почему получалось так, что с Джаредом он не думал и не оборачивался по сторонам, а просто — был.  
  
Поэтому, когда Джаред однажды пришёл домой и принялся рассказывать восторженно о том, какая прекрасная и смешная Женевьев Кортез, Дженсен попросту сбежал. Не только переехал из дома Джареда, нет. Сбежал в себя до-Джаредового периода, безопасного и спокойного. Он вернулся к Данниль и смог даже влюбиться в неё, рассмотрев в ней тот покой и надёжность, которого и близко не было в Джареде.  
  
Расставание далось Дженсену легко. Он всю свою сознательную жизнь прятался, и несколько свободных лет с Джаредом не дали ему забыть — каково это. Дженсен упаковался, вдавил глубже маленьких трепетных птичек, заведённых Джаредом, сказал «да» в холле дорогого даласского отеля и совершенно искренне помолился рядом со своей сногсшибательной женой.  
  
Джаред стоял рядом, но не слишком рядом, как лучший друг, лучший ёбаный друг в его жизни.   
  
И вот теперь птички смеются над ним из-за заржавевших прутьев клетки. Джаред смеётся вместе с ними, раскатисто и бесстыдно. Дженсен не знает, кого ему больше хочется удавить: Падалеки или Стэна, мать его, Ли.  
  
— Ты рассказал уже Данниль? — спрашивает Джаред, вытирая щёки. Они блестят, то ли от слёз, то ли от пота, Дженсен вспоминает свою обязанность времён Сверхъестественного: промокать насухо вечно потного Падалеки.  
  
Он берёт салфетку из стопки, рука двигается сама, мышцы помнят, как всё нужно делать: самый мокрый всегда лоб, надбровные дуги нужно обводить, чтобы не растрепать уложенные волоски бровей. Джаред сейчас не в гриме и не зализан, как призовая болонка, но Дженсен всё равно аккуратен. Он оглаживает две едва заметные шишки — это шишки справедливости, Эклз, я всегда знаю, когда ты поступаешь не по-честному, у меня это типа кнопки.  
  
Дженсен спускается к вискам, двум мягким провалам между лбом и скулами. Тут всё блестит от пота, салфетки уже не хватает, Дженсен берёт новую.  
  
— Дженсен? — повторяет Джаред. Секунду назад он был пьян и разболтан, его кидало по всему столу, он закидывал ноги на пустой стул, размахивал руками и трусил головой. Под руками Дженсена он замер и утихомирился.  
  
— Нет. Не рассказывал, — отвечает Дженсен рассеянно. Сейчас его заботит не Данниль, а кое-что другое.  
  
Он берёт новую салфетку, запускает руку Джареду в расстёгнутую рубашку, где с шеи стекают капли на грудь.  
  
— Ты брился, что ли? — спрашивает Дженсен. Грудь гладкая и бледная.  
  
Джаред картинно стонет:  
  
— Грёбаное Ейч Би О.  
  
Дженсен смеётся. Джаред — новое приобретение скандального кабельного канала, звезда, набирающая баллов там, где ещё никто не набирал. Открытый гей, играющий Казанову, фронтальная обнажёнка в каждой из десяти серий первого сезона, много секса, витиеватые монологи, ещё больше секса. Джаред хорош, очень хорош, это его персонаж, искромётный, обаятельный, любвеобильный. Зачем вот только Казанове брить грудь, Дженсен не знает.   
  
— А зад тебе не бреют?  
  
Джаред ёрзает тем самым задом.  
  
— Ты же смотришь сериал, Эклз. Сам должен знать.  
  
Дженсен знает, что не бреют.  
  
— Я не готов к славе, — признаётся он. В нём, похоже, говорит пиво или те два шота текилы, с которых он начал вечер.  
  
Джаред хлопает его по плечу, отбирая влажную салфетку.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь. Партнёр.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен буквально просыпается знаменитым. Данниль будит его, хлопая по груди журналом. На обложке свежего выпуска ЮЭс Викли — их старая с Падалеки фотография, где Дженсен бульдожьей хваткой вцепился в челюсть Джареда. Подпись гласит: «Марвел нашёл нового муравья!».  
  
— Не очень понял, кто из нас муравей, — ворчит Дженсен, переворачиваясь на живот.  
  
— Журналисты, по-моему, тоже, — тянет Данниль и уходит.  
  
Дженсен отказывается открывать журнал. Это его не касается, пусть и касается напрямую. Ему ещё предстоят сотни таких статей, зачем бросаться на первую же попавшуюся. Нет. Не будет.  
  
— Дженсен, — говорит Данниль откуда-то из глубины дома.  
  
Дженсен вздыхает и раскрывает журнал.  
  
Это даже не статья, заметка, слизанный с ИМДБ послужной список, реверанс в сторону Сверхъестественного и упоминание о дружбе с Джаредом и семье. Именно в таком порядке.  
  
Дженсен потягивается в кровати.  
  
— Слабо! — кричит он в сторону Данниль.  
  
Джей Джей подхватывает мамин смех.  
  
***  
  
Лихорадка начинается на следующий день. Дженсен участвует в утреннем шоу и даёт два интервью для журналов до того, как успевает выпить свой второй кофе. Эдди с тремя телефонами мечется перед ним, как хомячок, если бы хомячок носил розовую рубашку с коротким рукавом и серые хаки без пуговицы. Дженсен уверен, что к концу первой недели Эдди сбросит фунтов десять.  
  
Под домом в Малибу дежурят папарацци. Дженсен даже не подумал об этом, хотя можно было догадаться. Он теперь один из Марвелов, возможно, ненадолго, «Муравей» может провалиться, но тем не менее.  
  
Его фото — недовольного, прячущего рожу за тёмными очками — Джаред сбрасывает на телефон, добавляя отсебятину: «Чувак, я вижу твои соски!».  
  
В ответ Дженсен снимает себя над писсуаром. Чтобы отыграться, он готов падать так низко, как придётся.  
  
Съёмки начинаются только через полтора месяца после подписания контракта. И тут Дженсен впервые в жизни понимает, что такое работа на площадке, где не считают деньги.  
  
Он не может отойти от цифровых камер, огромных механических чудовищ, больше похожих на трансформеров, чем на оптические устройства. К одной из них, той, что на кране, приставлено два ассистента. У Дженсена с Джаредом на съёмочной площадке Сверхъестественного был один ассистент на двоих.  
  
С первого дня Дженсен работает на зелёный экран. Лет пять назад он кривился бы, честно говоря, но сейчас Дженсен по-своему доволен. Он давно не работал с хорошим напарником, давно не испытывал чувство плеча в сценах и ещё эмоционально не готов к тому, чтобы работать с диалогами. В его артхаусном послужном списке много достойных актёров, но такого коллеги и друга, каким был Джаред, там нет.  
  
Дженсен надеется, что нынешний ансамбль будет хотя бы терпимым. Да и потом, его ждёт вишенка на торте: общие сцены с Майклом Дугласом.  
  
Но до Дугласа ему пока далеко. Сейчас на повестке дня погони, прыжки и драки в толпе статистов. За полтора месяца мучительного ожидания, примерок, подкрашивания волос — заткнись, Падалеки, у тебя ещё грудь не заросла — и новых примерок Дженсен успел привести себя в форму и даже сбросил немного лишнего. Тренер качал головой, но у Дженсена своё виденье Скотта.  
  
Пейтон — Пейтон Рид, режиссёр — согласен с Дженсеном. Скотт Лэнг — неуравновешенный мужчина между разводом и смертельной болезнью дочери. Он плохо ест и мало спит. Скотт должен быть худощавым с синяками под глазами, а не стандартным для Марвела перекачанным блондином.  
  
— В тебе говорит зависть, — Джаред в окошке Скайпа сложен из розоватых квадратов. В Остине жара похлеще, чем в Лос-Анджелесе, Джаред валяется на кровати в майке и боксерах. У Дженсена пятнадцатиминутный перерыв между двумя смертельными пробежками вдоль зелёного экрана. Он решил позвонить Падалеки и поделиться своими мыслями, а в ответ получил дозу насмешек.  
  
— Я решил поделиться с тобой своими мыслями.  
  
— Эклз, ты же помнишь. У той части тебя, что отвечает за режиссуру и общечеловеческую фантазию, нет более внимательного слушателя, чем я.  
  
Это правда. Джаред всегда выслушивал Дженсена, его бесконечные нудные монологи о чувстве вины Дина, о том, с какого ракурса стоит снимать бездушного Сэма, и как он бы снял финальную сцену Великого Гэтсби. Джаред задавал вопросы и уточнял, часто спорил, но его слова всегда помогали Дженсену прийти к правильному решению. Джаред парадоксальным образом уравновешивал сознание Дженсена, закрывая своими рассуждениями Дженсеновы слепые пятна.  
  
С Данниль почему-то так не получалось. Она не считала его режиссёрские потуги перспективными. Ей нравилось слушать Дженсена, да, она сверкала своими прекрасными лукавыми глазами, подбрасывала идеи одна лучше другой. В конце концов она усмехалась, хлопала Дженсена по предплечью и говорила:  
  
— Я так рада, что ты не разучился мечтать, Дженсен.  
  
Самое странное, что Данниль верила своим словам.  
  
Дженсен стучит по крышке ноута, как стучит всегда по плечу Джареда.  
  
— Это правда, старик. Это правда.  
  
Джаред вскидывает руки, как будто он забросил трёхочковый.  
  
— Дженсен? Эклз? Я рада с тобой встретиться наконец-то. Пейтон мне все уши прожужжал.  
  
Эванджелин Лили — загорелая, в очках на пол-лица, джинсовых шортах и вязаной майке, обманчиво-простая, как Малибу.  
  
Дженсен поднимает руку и приветственно улыбается.  
  
— Кто там, кто там? — суетится Джаред.  
  
Дженсен разворачивает ноут, чтобы Джареду была видна приближающаяся Лили.  
  
— Обожемой! — орёт Падалеки и прикрывает руками пах и грудь. — Это же эльфийская принцесса! Дженсен! Что же ты мне не сказал?!  
  
Эванджелин хохочет и, опираясь на плечо Дженсена, звонко целует экран.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Джаред Падалеки.  
  
Джаред хихикает и поправляет волосы.  
  
— Укладку сделал, а штаны не надел, — ворчит Дженсен.  
  
Эванджелин улыбается фирменной лисьей улыбкой. В ней есть что-то от Данниль, может, то, как собираются уголки глаз, может, то, как она тянет гласные в начале слов. В фильме у Скотта Лэнга нет любовных сцен, но именно Хоуп Ван Дайн, героиня Лили, может стать девушкой Лэнга в возможных сиквелах. Пэйтон попросил Дженсена помнить об этой вероятности, и Дженсен уже настраивается на то, чтобы найти нужную химию, намекнуть на любовь, позволить зрителю угадать её. Поэтому он подсматривает в Эванджелин знакомые черты.  
  
— Ты скрывал от меня такую красоту, Эклз! Я приеду на следующей неделе, клянусь!  
  
— Как будто тебе такая красота интересна, — говорит Эванджелин.  
  
Джаред приезжает не через неделю и даже не через две. Он выбирается почти через месяц, да и то, не на их основную съёмочную площадку, а в Чикаго, где снимают некоторые уличные сцены.  
  
Дженсен уже привык, притёрся. И к графику работы, как ни странно, куда более расслабленному, чем во всех его предыдущих фильмах. И к популярности, которую ему авансом создали журналисты, папарацци и студия.  
  
Данниль коллекционирует обложки. Джаред с отвратительным постоянством сбрасывает найденные в Интернете сплетни. «Дженсен Эклз разводится!», «Дженсен Эклз станет отцом во второй раз!!!», «Дженсена Эклза застали с загадочной брюнеткой!!!» — это любимая сплетня Джареда. На зернистых фотографиях Дженсен придерживает дверь действительно загадочной брюнетке, у которой руки заняты пакетами. На третьем снимке, там, где Дженсен улыбается незнакомке в ответ на её благодарность, Джаред прицепил свою голову, а в глаза вклеил мультяшные сердечки.  
  
Письмо с этими шедеврами фотошопа Падалеки озаглавил «Ах, любовь моя».  
  
Дженсена по-прежнему раздражают любопытные, сующие нос в его жизнь. Сейчас их стало в сотни раз больше, чем было даже во время «Сверхъестественного». Но, когда он рискнул пожаловаться Эдди, тот развёл руками.  
  
— Послушай, бро. Это стихийное бедствие. Никто не знает, как с ним бороться. Ты либо будешь нервничать и портить себе цвет лица, либо смиришься с этим. Два раза в неделю позвонил им, предупредил, где и когда будешь, они отщёлкали свои триста снимков и оставили тебя в покое; все мы люди, думаешь, им так сильно хочется сутками по кустам прятаться?  
  
— Я не буду им звонить, — вызверился тогда Дженсен.  
  
— Конечно, звонить буду я. Не нервничай только. От этого морщины появляются.  
  
Такие договорённости не были чем-то новым для Дженсена. Он до сих пор со стыдом вспоминал, как они с Данниль дефилировали по нью-йоркским улицам на следующий день после свадьбы. Тогда папарацци организовал NBC, и Данниль с радостью согласилась. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы её новый сериал продержался хотя бы два сезона. Пройти квартал под прицелами камер показалось и ей, и Дженсену малым злом.  
  
И в Чикаго Дженсен улыбается в объективы, иногда поднимает руку и односложно отвечает на вопросы. Нет, он не разводится. Нет, пока он не станет отцом во второй раз. Нет, он не изменял жене с таинственной брюнеткой. Нет. Он не гей.  
  
Вопрос застаёт его врасплох, бросает по петле назад во времени, когда они с Джаредом сидели на складных стульях перед сотнями возбуждённых фанов, и у Дженсена потели руки, когда кто-то из них подходил к микрофону. Он сжимался, ожидая от каждого вопроса того самого, вылезшего из экранов, обыгранного хитрожопым Крипке и вечно недовольной Острофф. Давно забытый вопрос всплывает снова, но теперь Дженсен подкован. У него есть заготовленные шутки и, по сути, разрешение на каминг-аут, которое больше всего изумило Данниль. Он хохмит, ухмыляется, вспоминая, как изворачивался на конвентах Джаред. Утверждает, что никогда не поздно, что он не знает, потому что не пробовал — и это тоже враньё, очередное его враньё. Но Дженсен, он виртуоз, он зарабатывает враньём на жизнь. Ему верят.  
  
Джаред приезжает в Чикаго вместе с Данниль и Джей Джей. Водитель привозит их прямо на съёмки, в парк между музеем Филд и планетарием Адлера. Они заходят без звонка, Дженсен, сидящий на своём раскладном стуле, на спинке которого нарисован муравей, видит, как по дорожке поднимается Джаред. На плечах у него сидит Джей Джей в ярко-красной толстовочке. Данниль идёт сзади и разговаривает по телефону.  
  
— Папа, папа, — Джей Джей замечает его самой первой, перекидывает ногу и спрыгивает с двухметровой Джаредовой высоты.  
  
Дженсен замирает, замирает всё вокруг него, птички только поют, они всегда поют, им похуй, что Дженсен наблюдает за падением собственной дочери.  
  
Джаред подхватывает её за обе руки в дюйме от асфальта, уверенным отрепетированным движением.  
  
— Оппа, кроха, — кричит он, — ноги!  
  
Джей Джей послушно поднимает ноги, и Джаред переносит её, живую и невредимую, через связки проводов и бордюр.  
  
Данниль даже не отрывается от телефона. Они похожи на странную семью, с одной матерью, двумя отцами и очень счастливым ребёнком.  
  
— Мы с ней репетировали, — поясняет Джаред. На нём белая футболка, очки от солнца и шлёпки, которым больше лет, чем Дженсену.  
  
— Я чуть не поседел, — хрипло говорит Дженсен.  
  
Джаред отмахивается:  
  
— Тебе всё равно краситься в рыжий, никто не заметит.  
  
На локте у него проступили пятна витилиго. На футболке — пятна от кофе.  
  
Дженсен целует подошедшую Данниль в щёку.  
  
— Вы встретились в аэропорту?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Данниль. — Джаред заехал за нами в Малибу.  
  
— Это ужасная, дорогая и претенциозная дыра, Эклз. Я тебе давно говорю, переезжай в Остин.  
  
— Эклз теперь и сам ужасная, дорогая и претенциозная звезда, Падалеки. Малибу ему к лицу, — Данниль хлопает его по спине. — Дженс, где твой трейлер, мне нужно принять душ после самолёта.  
  
— Самый большой, дорогая, — картинно улыбается Дженсен. — Дорогой, ужасный и…  
  
— Всё, всё, я поняла. Больше не буду.  
  
— Ещё будешь, я знаю.  
  
Дженсен думает, не слишком ли глубоко он погрузился в персонажа. Скотт строит свою жизнь вокруг дочери, никого больше у него нет. Он вкладывает в ребёнка каждое своё движение, каждый вдох, и потому Дженсен упивается своей полной семьёй. Может даже, чересчур полной.  
  
Он вспоминает прослушивание и ухмыляется, глядя, как Джаред подкидывает на колене Джей Джей.  
  
— Эй, Джей, — говорит он и смотрит, как они оба синхронно оборачиваются, блестя рыжеватыми на солнце волосами.  
  
***  
  
В конце съёмочной недели кто-то из местных продюсеров устраивает грандиозную вечеринку. Для них закрывают бар на крыше отеля «Плющ», пафосное место, переливающееся ультрафиолетом. Данниль надевает лиловое платье мини и убийственные серебристые шпильки. Дженсен ограничивается белой футболкой. А Джаред — Джаред не надевает ничего. На нём, конечно, есть джинсы и кеды, но вместо рубашки или майки на нём тонкий слой пота, блестящий в ямке шеи и на груди.  
  
— Э-э-э, — содержательно говорит Дженсен. — А фейс-контроль?  
  
Джаред обводит овал лица:  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Дженсен всматривается в яркие глаза, острые ресницы, рассматривает блестящий рот.  
  
— Ты что, губы накрасил?  
  
Джаред тут же выпячивает уточку.  
  
— Всё должно блестеть, Дженсен, — он ломает голос, как самый дорогой трансвестит Западного Голливуда, — каждая выпуклая часть.  
  
И ведёт бёдрами.  
  
Дженсен всё время забывает о том, что Джаред давно вылез из шкафа. Он никогда не сталкивался с парнями, с которыми встречался Джаред после каминг-аута, он даже не уверен, что они существовали, эти парни. Не видел, как Джаред флиртует, как выпускает из себя это странное, жеманное существо с ломанными запястьями и перекрещенными ногами. Как трётся об мужское плечо, нюхает шею, касается волос. Как запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею.  
  
Дженсена раздражают эти картинки.  
  
За барной стойкой и за диджейским пультом — две блондинки с голой грудью, похоже, что сёстры-близнецы. Данниль и Джаред устремляются к стойке с одинаковым возгласом восхищения.  
  
Дженсен хочет спросить, кто тут вообще-то педрило, но подозревает, что ему даст в челюсть огромный негр в розовом купальнике а-ля Борат. Он осветитель, Дженсен помнит его лицо, но не имя, хотя он всегда старается запоминать имена, но с этим парнем его почему-то переклинило. Наверное, инстинктивно.  
  
Дженсена по-прежнему передёргивает от этих вопросов. Даже про себя он не может произнести некоторые слова. После истории с Джаредом он собрался с силами и пошёл к терапевту, где они вдвоём после десяти сеансов выяснили причину, но так и не смогли избавиться от её следствия.  
  
Дженсен до сих пор не пьёт напитки через соломинку. Он послушный сын своего отца, несмотря на то, что иногда по утрам, в полудрёме, ему мерещится привкус Джаредового члена на корне языка.  
  
Джаред возвращается с флуоресцентными шотами в руках. Над соском у него блестит след от помады.  
  
— Твой любимый, дорогая.  
  
Дженсен выпивает залпом.  
  
— Где моя жена? — спрашивает он.  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
  
На вечеринке все равны, и помощница костюмера, видная гречанка Елена, своим прозрачным комбинезоном вызывает куда больше интереса, чем заглянувший на полчаса Майкл Дуглас в белой рубашке и шейном платке.  
  
— У него почти не осталось голосовых связок, — шепчет ему в ухо Елена. — После операции. Только шрам. Огромный. — Она рокочет ему в ухо, трётся об бедро. Дженсен кивает головой, то ли ей, то ли в такт басам.  
  
Сзади к нему прижимается осветитель в розовом купальнике. Дженсен принял пять или шесть Джаредовых радуг в стопке, и ему всё равно, кто хочет поделиться с ним блёстками и блеском для губ.  
  
Джаред танцует неподалёку. Он не один, рядом с ним Данниль, у которой в одной руке коктейль, во второй — телефон. Но танцует Джаред не с ней. Он обнимает крепко сбитого блондина, не обнимает даже, держит за бёдра, навязывая свой ритм, отличный от того, что доносится из динамиков. У Джареда всегда были проблемы со слухом. Но блондину, похоже, плевать. Он улыбается, гладит Джареда по голой груди, запускает пальцы в волосы, целует в шею.  
  
Дженсен отворачивается.  
  
Он по-прежнему терпеть не может, когда парни сосутся у всех на виду.  
  
***  
  
В Лос-Анджелесе основным партнёром по съёмкам у Дженсена становится зелёный фон. Он бегает, дерётся, падает с моста, крадётся в подворотне, карабкается по стене вверх и сползает вниз. Между дублями времени много, и Дженсен проводит его в раздумьях.  
  
Он думает о Данниль, о том, как ей нравится его нынешний статус, с каким удовольствием она выбирает новый дом. Ей нравится Малибу, но новое жильё должно быть в ещё более статусном районе, считает Данниль. Он думает о Джареде, который давно уже перебрался в Остин. Это не мешает ему сниматься в двух фильмах каждый год и держать на своих обнажённых, смазанных маслом плечах сериал. Думает о Джей Джей, о своей маленькой справедливости с лукавыми глазами. Успевает подумать о наступающей славе, об Эде, который похудел и отбелил зубы, о маме, которая коллекционирует журналы с Дженсеном на обложке, и отце, который вновь и вновь повторяет: «Сынок, я горжусь тобой».   
  
Вися в костюме, который весит, кажется, сто фунтов, и в маске, от которой чешется лицо, он думает о словах Кауфмана. Думает о том, сколько ему лет. Основные актёры старше Дженсена, пусть даже на пару лет, но он всё равно чувствует себя ровесником дедули Кауфмана. У него щёлкают колени, когда он садится или встаёт, по вечерам тянет мышцы, если он провёл какое-то время в неудобном положении — а он проводит в неудобном положении каждый съемочный день. Он ворчит по утрам и иногда — на площадке. Хотя это, как говорит Данниль, вовсе не возрастное.  
  
Он думает о предстоящих турне, американских и европейских, думает об интервью, в которых сотни тысяч раз задают одни и те же вопросы, о том, что стоит заранее придумать какие-нибудь оригинальные ответы. Ладно, некоторые идеи он даже записывает в телефон, на всякий случай.   
  
Дженсену кажется, что муравьиный фильм столкнул его с утёса в пропасть, ударил тяжёлым ботинком в спину, и теперь Дженсен парит медленно, в любой момент ожидая то ли разрыва сердца, то ли удара о каменистое дно ущелья. Сам по себе полёт ему нравится.  
  
— Это какой-то грёбаный сиквел к роману взросления, — говорит он Джейсону, перебирая струны гитары. Они у него дома, в музыкальной комнате. Джей Джей сидит на ярко-оранжевом ковре и внимательно слушает. Она тихий ребёнок и очень любит слушать, когда Дженсен поёт или играет.  
  
— Ты слишком всё усложняешь, Дженсен.  
  
Маннс возится с пультом. Они ничего не собираются записывать, Джейсон, похоже, просто не знает, куда деть руки.  
  
— Ты бы тоже так усложнял, если бы тебе предстояло принять решение, меняющее всю жизнь.  
  
— А тебе обязательно его принимать?  
  
Дженсен молчит. Под пальцами образуются незнакомые аккорды. Их тоже можно записать на будущее, вдруг пригодятся.  
  
— Может быть, — говорит Джейсон, — осознание необходимости выбора и есть тот самый выбор?  
  
— Господи, — вздыхает Дженсен, — и этим ртом ты поёшь песни про любовь и прогулки под луной.  
  
Джей Джей смеётся, потрясая сжатыми кулачками.  
  
***  
  
Известность не приходит в один день. Студия раскручивает Дженсена, как товар. На интервью и фотосессиях он проводит почти столько же времени, сколько на площадке. Эд несколько раз предлагает сняться топлесс, но Дженсен отказывается, это не его конёк, в отличие от Падалеки.  
  
Журналисты действительно задают одни и те же вопросы, и однажды невыспавшийся Дженсен выдаёт целую тираду о том, что перед интервью стоило бы хоть немного погуглить. «Оригинальность, — поясняет Дженсен жеманному мальчику в хипстерских очках, — это залог того, что тебя заметят». Мальчик нервно поправляет очки.  
  
Все они спрашивают Дженсена о «Сверхъестественном». Как будто он больше ни в чём не снимался. Как он справляется с печатью актёра для ужастиков? Нравилось ли ему десять лет работать на одной и той же площадке? Поддерживает ли он отношения с Джаредом?  
  
— Да мы практически живём вместе, — непонятно зачем говорит Дженсен.  
  
Это, конечно, выносят в заголовок.  
  
Дженсену немного обидно. Не то, чтобы он старался стереть сверхъестественный след из своей странички на ИМДБ, нет. Но после сериала у него были достойные работы, пусть и без статуэток на каминную полку.  
  
— Ой, Эклз, ты просто королева драмы, честное слово. Не упоминают твои инди-шедевры, какой ужас. Из твоей маски торчат муравьиные усы, это тебя не смущает?  
  
Раздражённый Джаред сам превращается в насекомое, отвратительного шершня, точно знающего, где укусить так, чтобы проткнуть кожу.   
  
Он зачем-то приехал вместе с Дженсеном на его очередную фотосессию и теперь мается от скуки, крутит в руке телефон, фотографирует всё подряд, щелкая искусственным звуком затвора, забалтывает до смерти ассистентку фотографа, звонит Эду и спрашивает, нет ли у него для Джареда какой-нибудь роли — самой завалящей, Эд, дружище.  
  
Дженсена снимают то в маске, то без. Костюм надевать ему не нужно, фотограф хочет показать двойственность супергероя, поэтому Дженсен в джинсах, хэнли и маске, закрывающей всё лицо.  
  
— Честное слово, — говорит Джаред, — не понимаю, зачем тебя позвали, можно было любого статиста поставить.  
  
— Моё тело, — глухо отвечает Дженсен, — тоже бренд.  
  
Джаред смеётся, но коротко.  
  
Он недоволен, что-то его бесит настолько, что Джаред не сдерживает себя на людях — такое с ним бывает редко, Дженсен уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз был свидетелем.  
  
В машине по дороге домой Джаред отворачивается, смотрит в окно, будто первый раз едет по вечернему Лос-Анджелесу.  
  
— Ну что уже? — спрашивает Дженсен. Ему никогда не хватало терпения выждать, пересидеть в засаде эти Джаредовы бури.  
  
— Мне дали роль, — отвечает Джаред.  
  
Дженсен поворачивается всем телом, едва не выпуская из рук руль.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне дали роль, — голос Джареда не раздражённый больше, он плоский, как лист бумаги, который пустили на пробную печать.  
  
— Джаред, я не очень понимаю, что в этом…  
  
— Ди Си Комикс, я буду играть Кайла Рейнера. Райан Рейнолдс в напарниках, маска на полрожи, спандекс, все дела.  
  
— Так это же, — Дженсен старается подобрать слово, — охуенно?  
  
Джаред, наконец, отвлекается от вида за окном.  
  
— Знаешь, когда они мне позвонили? Пять дней назад. Даже не позвали на пробы. Просто набрали мой номер и спросили. Да или нет, мистер Падалеки, выбор за вами.  
  
Дженсен по-прежнему туго соображает. Если бы ему роли доставались таким образом, он бы уже был миллиардером.  
  
— Знаешь, почему они меня хотят? Из-за тебя. Это будет здорово, Джаред: Ди Си против Марвела, Падалеки против Эклза. Давние друзья сошлись в битве за кассовые сборы. Успех гарантирован.  
  
Дженсен смеётся, кивает головой.  
  
— Умно, — говорит он.  
  
Джаред ударяет ладонью по сиденью.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь даже, да? — он не кричит, он чеканит слова. — Ты не понимаешь, что меня берут сниматься из-за тебя.  
  
Дженсен всё равно не въезжает.  
  
— Разве это плохо, Джей?  
  
Джаред ерошит волосы, они красиво распадаются, Дженсену хочется заправить прядь за ухо или сделать что-то ещё в том же духе.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что ты лучше меня. Ты лучше играешь, лучше приспособлен к жизни в Голливуде. Ни одного срыва, скандала, никаких реабилитационных клиник. Чёрт, да ты на красной дорожке играешь лучше, чем на камеру.  
  
Дженсен останавливается посреди дороги: нога сама падает на педаль тормоза. Сзади кто-то отчаянно сигналит.  
  
— Я всегда наблюдал за тобой снизу вверх, восхищался, — продолжает Джаред. — Всегда хотел быть таким, как ты. А теперь вот получается, что моё желание сбылось. Только я этому не рад. Выходит, без тебя я не представляю никакого интереса.  
  
Рядом с ними останавливается патрульная машина.  
  
— Всё в порядке, сэр? — спрашивает полицейский в авиаторах. — Вы тормозите движение на шоссе.  
  
— Да, простите, да.  
  
Дженсен трогается с места, выруливает в правую полосу. Он не может ехать быстро сейчас, ноги не слушаются. Машины пролетают мимо, открытые окна или опущенные крыши, музыка перемешивается, сбиваясь в какофонию.  
  
— Извини, я не хотел, — говорит Джаред. Дженсен не смотрит на него, ему нужно сначала одолеть поток автомобилей, съехать в нужный поворот и припарковаться у дома.  
  
— Сейчас, Джаред, две минуты, чувак, ок?  
  
Он едет по односторонней аллее, ведущей к дому, повторяя изгибы: вправо, здесь живёт кто-то из молодых диснеевских звёздочек, влево — тут недавно продали свой дом Харрис и Буртка, им стало мало места, дети подросли. Данниль до сих пор убивается.  
  
Дженсен останавливается у своей лужайки с мыслью о Данниль и Джей Джей.  
  
Он кладёт Джареду руку на грудь. Всматривается в лицо.  
  
— Ты постарел, — говорит он. Джаред и правда добавил лет, у него чуть осунулось лицо, от чего лоб стал казаться ещё выше. Опустилась кожа под глазами — самое слабое место. Зарябила горизонтальными морщинами шея. Немного, почти не видно, если не помнить, как эта гладкая шея открывалась под прикосновениями, тянулась бесконечно, идеально ровно.  
  
Дженсен знает, что сам он состарился больше, быстрее и хуже.  
  
— Я никогда не считал тебя хуже, Джаред. Джей. Ты не представляешь, как мне хотелось быть таким же, как ты: лёгким, открытым человеком, о котором никто не говорит, что он высокомерный сноб. К тебе тянутся люди, ты как грёбаное солнце, Джаред, светишь всем, и без тебя невозможно прожить, сколько ни крась стены дома в яркие цвета.  
  
Джаред краснеет, багровеют щёки, румянец спускается пятнами вниз по шее, кончики ушей наливаются, как от комариных укусов.  
  
— Что ты говоришь? — спрашивает он.  
  
Дженсен вспоминает, как его рвало желчью в тот день, когда Джаред пил на своём первом свидании с Женевьев. Вспоминает собственную свадьбу, жаркую и дурную, как карнавальная ночь. Вспоминает, как Джаред держал на руках Джей Джей двух дней от роду.   
  
— Я ухожу от Данниль.  
  
Дженсен хотел сказать что-то другое, может быть, что-то о страхах, об отцовском одобрении, о желании быть таким, как положено, об усталости или, может, даже о странной либеральности студии. Но он говорит:  
  
— Я ухожу от Данниль.  
  
Джаред распахивает глаза, округляет рот, забавно, как мультяшный персонаж.  
  
— Но почему? — спрашивает он.  
  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, кладёт вспотевшую ладонь на Джаредово предплечье. Ему всё ещё страшно, как во время своего самого первого прослушивания. Будто вся жизнь впереди.  
  
— Мне не хватает солнца.

***  
  
Сначала Данниль смеётся ему в лицо.  
  
— Ты собираешься жить с Падалеки? Дженсен, я тебя умоляю. Это старая шутка.  
  
Он знал, что с Данниль будет тяжелее всего. Она не отпустит его просто так, в первую очередь потому, что Дженсен и сам не готов уходить. Теперь у них есть дочь, да и Данниль всегда была на его стороне, даже в самые тяжёлые моменты, и уходить от неё сейчас, когда Дженсен готовится к большой славе и большим деньгам, как минимум, несправедливо. Но, думает Дженсен, если в первую очередь он вспоминает о справедливости, а не о любви, значит, выбор уже сделан.  
  
Его потряхивает немного, как перед важными пробами. Но, в отличие от проб, тут хочется, чтобы разговор закончился быстрее.  
  
Данниль бьёт его. Удар выходит неожиданно сильным, он забыл о том, сколько Данниль носит на руках Джей Джей, как она следит за собой, не пропуская ни одного занятия в зале. У неё сильные, крепкие руки, хотя трицепсы всегда были её проблемной зоной.  
  
— Я высосу у тебя всё, — обещает Данниль, забыв даже о своём поставленном чуть детском голосе. Это пустая угроза, конечно, у них солидный брачный контракт, по которому каждый получает то, что заработал лично. Дженсен остаётся со своими миллионами. Данниль остаётся с Джей Джей, отступными и половиной дома в Малибу.  
  
Дженсен медленно соскальзывает в Скотта Лэнга, поеденного жизнью одиночку, у которого единственный якорь в жизни — это его дочь. Он понимает, что это трусость и слабость, что нельзя прятаться за эмоциями персонажа от реальной жизни. Но ему так проще — воспринимать слова Данниль через фильтр Скоттового восприятия мира.  
  
— Данниль. Перестань, пожалуйста.  
  
— Клянусь, Эклз.  
  
Он помнит такую Данниль, злющую, как оса над подгнившим фруктом. У неё втянулись щёки, блестят от слёз глаза, аккуратные пальцы с чуть широковатыми в костяшках ладонями подрагивают. Она красивая и так тоже, камере бы понравилась. Дженсен представляет, как он бы взял план крупнее, поймал бы жидкий глаз чайного цвета, едва заметные морщинки на нижнем веке. Но её слова отвлекают от картинки, отрывают Дженсена от видоискателя, возвращают в реальность.  
  
— Я знала, что это рано или поздно произойдёт, но что у тебя хватит наглости бросить меня именно сейчас?  
  
Картинка мнётся, портится, фокус пропадает.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
  
Данниль взмахивает руками, браслеты звенят.  
  
— Нет, — цедит она. — Я не буду превращать наш развод в сеанс твоей психотерапии. Тебе сорок лет, Дженсен. Разбирайся сам. И жди моего адвоката.  
  
Дженсен жалеет только о том, что не может забрать дочь.  
  
***  
  
Новость о разводе тут же попадает во все таблоиды. Данниль раздаёт ядовитые интервью направо и налево, но ни в одном из них не отвечает на вопрос о причине их расставания. Дженсен не знает, почему она молчит. Его бывшая жена никогда не отличалась добротой.  
  
Именно развод делает Дженсена настоящей голливудской звездой. Ему приходится нанять трёх телохранителей и ассистента, который занят исключительно покупками еды и туалетной бумаги. Папарацци ночуют в машинах под Дженсеновым домом и около ворот студии. Дженсен вспоминает, почему именно он отговаривал Джареда браться за сценарии больших фильмов.  
  
— Ты действительно лицемер, Эклз, — бормочет Дженсен, напяливая на голову старую пляжную шляпу Данниль. Ему нужно всего лишь добежать от двери дома до машины.  
  
Эд, само собой, счастлив. Он уговаривает Дженсена на одно интервью — старик, ты обязан представить свою точку зрения — а затем только присылает на почту ссылки на статьи. Одна хуже другой. Версия о разрушившем брак Джареде — самая распространенная, снова и снова мелькают их старые фотографии времён Сверхъестественного. Дженсен не хочет, но смотрит на их смеющиеся лица и прикасающиеся руки.  
  
Он не понимает, почему Джаред дошёл до него только сейчас.  
  
С Джаредом он говорит раньше, чем ему хотелось бы. Падалеки звонит на следующий после разрыва с Данниль день и, не дав Дженсену даже рта раскрыть, говорит:  
  
— Я приеду завтра.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— К тебе, долбоёб.  
  
В голосе Джареда нет насмешки. Он смертельно серьёзен.  
  
Он смертельно серьёзен и по приезду, когда бросает сумку на пол, прижимает Дженсена к стене в прихожей и целует, прокусывая нижнюю губу. Это не похоже на проявление любви или даже на похоть, ничего подобного не было между ними много лет назад, когда Дженсен ещё думал, что сможет проскользнуть между Сциллой и Харибдой, не разжимая рук на бёдрах Падалеки.  
  
Это больше похоже на избиение. Джаред больно давит коленом на яйца, едва не ломает предплечьем кадык и тянет за волосы на затылке с такой силой, что у Дженсена выступают слёзы на глазах. Может, правда, это слёзы жалости к себе. С Дженсена станется.  
  
— Мне хочется тебя убить, — сообщает Джаред, оторвавшись, наконец, от жевания Дженсеновой губы.  
  
— Хорошо, хоть ты дверь за собой закрыл.  
  
Говорить внятно не удаётся. Болит горло, кровь с губы капает на футболку. Дженсен откашливается.  
  
— Да мне плевать, — говорит Джаред, нахмурив лоб. — Если ты думаешь и дальше отсиживаться в своём шкафу — без меня, Эклз. Серьёзно.  
  
— Может, я не из-за тебя ушёл от жены, — Дженсен держит Джареда за бедро, пробуя острую косточку над поясом. Тут ничего не изменилось, Джаред, как всегда, сухощавый и твёрдый под руками.  
  
— Ха-ха, — хрипит Джаред. Как будто это ему только что сжимали горло. Как будто это он последнюю неделю жил, не снимая тёмные очки. Как будто это он будет видеть свою дочь два раза в месяц до тех пор, пока ей не исполнится восемнадцать.   
  
Дженсен вдыхает запах пота и согретой солнцем кожи. Перед глазами возникает июльский Ванкувер, слышится лай собак и скрип дверей одной из Импал.  
  
— Мне нужен постоянный партнёр, — говорит он.  
  
— Не с кем сходить на премьеру? — уточняет Джаред.  
  
Дженсен улыбается.  
  
— И это тоже.  
  
Джаред осторожно целует его.


End file.
